1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a transfer period of key resynchronization information in an encryption communication system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an encryption communication system, one communication party encrypts information and another communication party correctly acquires the original information by receiving and decrypting the encrypted information.
In such a communication system, when a receiving side provides a transmitting side with location information of the receiving side and status information regarding a network between the receiving side and the transmitting side, the transmitting side controls and reports an amount of transmission data to the receiving side.
By reducing the number of packets capable of being lost in the network while the transmitting side transmits packets to the receiving side, better communication quality may be provided to the receiving side.
However, when the packets are transmitted in the above method, key resynchronization information may be dropped. When key resynchronization is not acquired even when the receiving side receives the packets, the packets should be dropped. There is a problem in that communication quality may be unsatisfactory to a user.